roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nancy Blanchard
Personality/Mentality Nancy is quiet by nature and often prefers to keep her mouth shut when she doesn’t have anything to say. Nonchalant and apathetic about most things, but once you get her talking about something she’s passionate about, it’s hard to get her to shut up. Usually too emotionally and physically tired to act out or just show emotion in general. As her childhood was stripped away from her, she never got the chance to be childish or carefree, and this continued on into her adult life. Despite her night time job, she’s fairly casual and composed, not at all how you’d expect someone of that field to act. Not at all rude, but can come off as cold and stoic to outsiders. She’s a little blunt when it comes to criticism because she never learned that others might get hurt by what she says. Backstory Nancy grew up in a rough neighborhood with parents who tried their best. They worked hours upon end each day, barely scraping together an amount of money that would be considered the minimum wage, and with useless quirks, there was nothing to be done. She’s been working ever since she was old enough to speak full sentences. She never got the chance to focus on her studies, but she still tried her best to make sure that her money wouldn’t go to waste. And with her working too, things were starting to get pretty alright. Her mom was hired to work at a local diner, and her dad got hired as a janitor at a well paying school. At the end of each month, they would go to the diner and feast like kings with one whole meal each, half off because the people there were so nice. Life was good, better than before. That is, until it wasn’t. Her mom was involved in a shooting while she was walking home from work, and while she only suffered minor wounds compared to some other victims, the hospital bills were tremendously high. They borrowed some money from close friends and other extended family members, and were barely able to pay off the bills. They still had a debt to pay off, but there was no due date, and so they had time. Her mother was alive and well, but she wouldn’t be able to continue her job at the diner anymore. Nancy took it upon herself and called it quits with school at the age of sixteen. She took her mother’s place at the diner as a waitress. Waiting tables and jotting down orders soon became the norm for Nancy. She’d gather up all her money by the end of the week and give it to her father, to which he’d add his own money, and send to the people they owe. But after the Diner closed down, she needed another job to keep the money rolling in while she looked for a new job. She’d turned to becoming a thief. She hated the job herself, but it was her only choice. She’d do it when she had free time, which wasn’t often, but she’s gotten quite a lot of money from it too. From pickpocketing to shoplifting, and even robbing a couple of gas stations, she’s gotten quite good at it, and defending herself when she gets caught. Her quirks is particularly terrible for the job, but it’s all she’s got. As a criminal, she’s known as Roux. If her parents found out she was a thief, they’d be furious, she likes to keep it under wraps. Resources * A small Apartment Equipment/Weaponry * An army knife in her jacket * A switchblade in her purse. Specializations Is terrible at technicality in combat, but if you’re not trained, she could probably knock you out with a quick jab to the head. If that isn’t enough, she’s pretty decent at wielding a knife for never having taken lessons before. She never developed her quirk enough to make it combative, so it’s basically useless. Quirk Type Emitter Light Emission She can emit a dull white light from any part of her body, but since she’s almost never used it, she can barely activate it. It’s as bright as an average car headlight, and will last for four turns non stop. After that, she has to cool down. Weakness Has a useless quirk, isn’t a very combative person. When she uses her quirk too much, it heats up her body and could lead to a fever and all the symptoms that come with it. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Rogues Category:OC Rogues